Messages
by BizNastyRollins87
Summary: To know what it is about you must read. Sorry for sucky description but I really need your help!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year. Um I will not be writing any time soon unfortunately. So I'm sorry about not being able to. But I will try and write a Christmas/New Year story when I get the chance. I'm gonna start working on it, but I need help with the couple. I have some couples that you an choose from, just tell me which one you like:

1. Justin Gabriel && Kazarian.

2. Justin Gabriel && Jeff Hardy.

3. Justin Gabriel && AJ Styles.

4. Justin Gabriel && John Cena.

5. Justin Gabriel && The Miz.

Sorry about the Justin Gabriel obsession, but I love him to death. So when I come back I will begin writing this story and should be done soon after I start.

Thank you all. Especially IsidoraAngst because he/she is amazing.

That is all. (:


	2. Chapter 2

So I have a request for Justin/AJ, Justin/Cena, and Justin/Kaz. So I think I should just do one about all four. Sound good to you? So I'm working on the Justin/Jeff one. I just want to thank you all for actually reviewing and helping me with my decision. I love you all. And BecauseShewasBORED, you have a very good point and actually I need a little help with that, so if you could actually give me an idea how to start it I would love you even more. But thank you to everyone.

~Matthew :D

P.S. My real names Matthew, in case you didn't know that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm pretty sure you all know I'm openly homosexual.

Anyways.

I have a boyfriend named Zeke, and we really love each other.

So yesterday was my friend John's birthday and we had this huge party for him since he's a big party fan.

Well at 1:00 in the morning Zeke proposed to me.

Of course I said Yes!

The main reason I'm telling you this is because that whole December 11th, 2011 at 11:11 p.m. is true, because at that exact time I wished that Zeke would propose to me at the party.

But I just want to let you all know that I consider you my family and that I love you all.

Me and Zeke have one child together, her name is Michelle. She 3 months old and her month birthday will be tomorrow.

So if you really love me and care about everything I just said, I want you to wish my daughter a happy birthday.

And since you all are my cousins, I think that makes her your niece.

But that's all I have to say for now.

And don't worry, I'm writing as fast as I can for the Justin/Jeff Slash!

~Matthew! 33


	4. I just want you to know and im sorry

Dear Loves,

Okay so.. I haven't been on in what seems like forever. My apologies. But you see.. I have lost my interest in writing and also I have been too busy with work, family, school, and.. I'm getting married tomorrow. I am so excited. But I feel terrible for leaving you all without a informing you. I still love you. That hasn't changed. I will try to write some more.. But I don't know if I'll be able to.. But for now just enjoy what I have already given to you. I am terribly sorry for not being there or able to read what you have written to me. I will get back to those that have messaged me ASAP. But I must leave you for now. Thank you for listening.

Love,

Matthew (It's A Day To Remember).


	5. URGENT MESSAGE

The government is trying to invade our privacy and take away our fanfiction. PLEASE sign this petition, send it to everyone you know, and post it on all of your social media and your account on here. If we don't work tpgether to stop the PIPA bill, then we will lose this website and many others. Don't let them take this away from us. en/stop_cispa/?tta

You will be asked to enter your name and email. And i know some people may feel a little uncomfortable eith doing that. But remember, it's for a good cause.We need to unite for FANFICTION

You can only sign if you live in the USA unfortunately. If you do not, help spread the word. If you do, pkease go on the website, sign up, and tell everyone you need.


	6. Story UpdateNew Fic

Hello, fellow fanfictioners. I hope you're all having a wonderful day. If you're taking the time to read this, I thank you.

For all who don't know, I have an account. It's a lot easier to post there instead of on here, unfortunately. You see, my tablet doesn't have Word Document, and I am incapable of downloading the app. I dislike this copy-n-paste thing on here. But, I'm going to deal with it, anyways.

Currently, I am working on chapter two of NeverGot Over You on here. But on AO3, I posted chapter two of Sometimes You Need to Look Closer, which can be foundhere. I showcase Justin Gabriel's relationship with Hulk Hogan and introduceTNA and Fortune. It (obviously) contains a lot of fluff. However, I have literally gotten no feedback over there, so I hope maybe you guys will read it and IM me on here to tell me what you think. Once I am able to access a computer, I will transfer that chapter onto here.

As you all should know, I was a huge fan of the Nexus era. However, I have gotten over them and moved on to the Shield. I feel that stables like these hold such a strong and true friendship and, as a hockey fan/player, I strongly relate to this. (Never mind the fact that Seth Rollins left, that's not important right now.) Seth Rollins is my absolute favorite out of the three (even know - don't judge me), so I looked up his name on here. I found that most people shipped Ambrolleigns, but I've neverbeen a fan of threesomes. I've neverunderstood how you could love two people equally in that sort of environment

Eventually, my search lead me to find CookeWolfScarlet.

I absolutely love her/his story The Devil Within, which is my favorite story of alll time (please, go read it). My first official ship was Rolleigns. As of late, I've started singing to the tune of Ambrollins after reading a few fics on AO3 about them. This has lead me to write Feels Like War, which can be found here. The first two chapters are pre-Shield breakup, but the third (and most recent) is fresh after Seth's betrayal. I have really high hopes for this. And, if things go the way I hope, it will get very dark and very intense very soon. I hope that you guys go read that and hit me up afterwards to tell me what you think. I would absolutely love to hear where you guys think I should take it. Again, once I'm capable of using a computer I will post it on here.

I plan on posting a few one shots about each member of the Shield's reaction to their breakup. I might just make it one thing and have each chater be one's POV. Would you guys like to see that?

I would like to thank you guys so, so much for being patient with me. School is very stressful and takes up most of my time, so I'm unable to write as much as I would like. Still, I hope you're all pleased with what I have done. And I can't wait to hear from you guys:)

*I'm sorry for any typos, the copy-n-paste thing on here really sucks. Please forgive me*

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
